Un clásico en tu vida
by Meiya Takenouchi
Summary: volví al mismo lugar de siempre, no me atrevía a acercarme... siempre supe que tenías razón, soy débil... lo sé, después de todo ya no me quedaba nada por hacer, tan solo volver.. tal como lo dijiste.. eras "un clásico" en mi vida


**Un clásico en tu vida**

_dedico esta historia a una persona muy especial para mi... siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase... en cada línea que escribo_

_CAPITULO 1 _

Me encontraba parada en la esquina de siempre, todo había cambiado tanto ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no venia a este lugar? Demasiados recuerdos vuelven a mi mente luego de tantos años. Creo que después de todo tenía razón, él siempre tiene la razón, es tan amargo descubrirlo… ¿cuántas horas llevo aquí? Olvidé el reloj en casa, salí tan rápido de ahí, no podía quedarme, simplemente no podía ¡quién podría soportar algo así? Aún recuerdo la última vez que vine, me prometí no volver jamás… vaya… he faltado a mi palabra ¿tan débil soy? Pero… a dónde más podía ir, fue el primer lugar que cruzó mi mente luego de ver aquella escena, quizá nunca lo olvidé y traté de convencerme a mi misma todo este tiempo de que lo había olvidado. Fue hace tantos años atrás… aunque debo admitir que aún lo recuerdo… como si fuera ayer…

**28 años atrás**

Sonó el timbre de salida, como odiaba escuchar ese sonido, mientras que para mis compañeros significaba el esperado final de un largo día escolar… para mí era simplemente volver a la rutina de siempre. Guardé mis cosas en la mochila y me reuní con las chicas para emprender el camino a casa, todo iba tranquilo hasta que solo quedamos Irma y yo, sabía que la pregunta era inevitable, pero tenía que evitarla a toda costa, busqué cualquier excusa, pero recordé que hoy no tenia ninguna actividad extracurricular para tomarla como excusa e irme de una vez, tampoco podía decir que cuidaría a mi sobrina, todos sabían que su mamá hoy la acompañaba, estaba atrapada, tendría que quedarme y al parecer Irma también se había dado cuenta.

- Dime Sammy – me miró fijamente, sabía que no tendría escapatoria alguna para no responder - ¿qué fue con Marcus?

- no lo sé – agaché la cabeza... no lo veo desde... desde aquél incidente – no quería recordarlo en ese momento

- pues van a tener que hablar alguna vez. Son vecinos y lo que pasó no es culpa de ustedes.

- eso es algo que escapa de mis manos – dije aún con la mirada baja – sabes bien que no puedo hacer nada.

- deberías enfrentar a tu padre de una buena vez, no puede controlarte para siempre, ustedes no estaban haciendo nada malo como para armar ese tipo de escándalo

"Escándalo" esa palabra era tan familiar para mí, era como si fuera mi tercer apellido, describía tan bien a mi familia.

- eso si hubiese podido evitar si es que él no le hubiera dicho nada a mi papá – estaba segura que si me hubiese hecho caso nada habría pasado

- es un chico impulsivo – dijo sonriendo – sabes que no lo hizo con mala intención

- mi vida es una catástrofe gracias a las buenas intenciones

- tampoco es para que seas tan dramática – sonrió – somos jóvenes... tenemos toda la vida por delante, ya se arreglarán las cosas, ten fe.

- es solo que estoy cansada de soñar – ya bastantes problemas tenía

- vamos, arriba ese ánimo, mira, mañana es sábado ¡qué te parece si vamos a la nueva piscina y nos olvidamos de todo este asunto?

- no lo sé, no creo que pueda, después de esto mi papá ya no sale de casa

- entonces dile a tu mamá que te ayude a salir, estoy segura que podrá encontrar algo para que tu papá salga de la casa

- es muy arriesgado

- no pierdes nada con intentarlo – sacó sus llaves, ya habíamos llegado a su casa – te esperaré en el parque hasta las diez de todas formas – abrió la puerta – espero verte mañana, adiós

- adiós – continué mi camino, fui lo más lento que pude, aún no quería llegar. Me detuve al ver vidrios rotos en la pista, ¿cuándo pensaban recogerlos? Pareciera como si trataran de recordarme constantemente aquel incidente. Abrí la puerta y entré sabiendo lo que me esperaba.

- llegas tarde – me habló aquel hombre que era mi padre sentado desde su silla como gran señor

- el camino es largo – no tenía ganas de otro problema

- no me voy a creer ese cuento – se levantó y vino a enfrentarme – sé muy bien que te estás encontrando con ese pobre diablo

- Lucho la niña no ha hecho nada – era una de las pocas veces que mi madre intervenía – la señora Aurora siempre me cuenta que viene a casa del colegio con su nieta Irma.

- ¡tú cállate mujer! – Vociferó a todo pulmón – tampoco me fío de esa amiguita tuya, apuesto a que ella te ayuda a encontrarte con el mocoso ese ¡¿cierto?

- no… lo juro... el pánico me invadía – vengo de frente a casa

- ¡no me contradigas! - me tiró una bofetada - ¡ve a tu habitación!

Obedecí inmediatamente, no quería estar ahí arriesgándome a ser golpeada una vez más.

Siempre supe que mi vida sería dura, no podía esperar otra cosa con un padre machista, una madre sumisa y tres hermanos mayores iguales o peor que mi padre, tal vez la única excepción, se podría llamar la luz de la familia, era mi último hermano. La verdad es que si él no estuviera me habría ido de casa hace tiempo, pero no puedo dejarlo sólo, al menos sabía que tenía apoyo en él, era dos años menor que yo pero por la madurez que poseía parecía mucho mayor, lamentablemente eso no serví apara apaciguar a nuestro padre. Nos habían criado en base al miedo, no conocíamos lo que era pasar un buen momento en familia, a decir verdad los únicos momentos agradables, si es que se podían llamar así, era cuando mi padre salía a trabajar, aunque siempre estaba ese constante miedo por la hora en que regresaba. Echada sobre mi cama, contemplaba a mi hermano dormir, era mejor no despertarlo, sabía que era uno de los pocos momentos en los que se podía estar en paz en casa sin ser molestado. A pesar de todo tenía que reconocer que desde que mis hermanos mayores se fueron a la escuela de oficiales el ambiente ya no era tan tenso.

- ¡Samantha! – me llamó mi madre desde la cocina. Con pesadez me levanté sabiendo lo que me iba a pedir, siempre era lo mismo cada viernes – Samantha tu papá se está cambiando ya se va a ir a la pelea de gallos, necesito que vayas a la bodega y cambies el billete de cien soles porque sino se lo va a llevar todo.

- siempre hace lo mismo, igual se va a llevar todo el dinero

- vamos muchacha apóyame un poco, ve, cambia rápido el billete antes de que salga del cuarto – fui a la tienda con desgano, era inútil tratar de cambiar todo los viernes el dinero, al final siempre terminaba intimidando a mi madre y se lo llevaba todo.

- ¿cuánto quieres que te cambié hoy Sam? – Don Víctor era un buen hombre, siempre nos defendía cada vez que mi padre trataba de lastimarnos en plena calle, pero desde la última vez y luego de la golpiza que recibió trataba de no involucrarse más, y no lo culpo, yo haría lo mismo

- cien – le alcancé el billete

- aquí tienes – me sonrió tiernamente – trata de meterte en problemas esta vez, ya estoy viejo y no creo que pueda soportar otro problema más

- gracias don Víctor – le devolví la sonrisa – trataré de evitarlos – salí de la tienda. Todo estaba muy oscuro, aún no terminaban de instalar los postes de luz, las únicas luces que se podían ver eran la de las salas de las casas del pasaje. Vi algo moverse en los arbustos de la casa de la sra. Inés, supuse que era su gato, estaba ya muy oscuro y ese era muy buen escondite para él. Pasé despreocupadamente, cuando alguien me jaló del brazo, caí sobre los arbustos raspándome las rodillas.

- ¿quién es? – no se podía ver nada y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

- silencio o nos van a descubrir – me respondió una voz desde la oscuridad, mi corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir a mil por hora, no esperaba esa sorpresa.

- Marcus – no lo veía desde que mi papá prácticamente destruyó su casa a piedrones, fue luego que me enteré que se había ido a vivir a la casa de su hermana y no lo culpo, después de todo su papá estaba muy molesto y lo echó de la casa.

- ¿qué haces aquí? Mi papá te puede ver y volvería a armar otro escándalo

- tenía que hablar contigo, no podía estar sin verte un día más

- es muy lindo tu gesto Marcus, pero solo lograrás meterte en más problemas

- sólo será por un momento, escucha, tengo un plan que estoy seguro funcionará

- ¿funcionará tanto como tu brillante idea de decirle a mi papá que estábamos saliendo?

- de acuerdo eso fue un error, lo admito, pero esto si funcionará estoy seguro

- ¡Samantha! – se escuchó a mi madre llamándome desde la casa

- me tengo que ir – me puse de pie

- espera – me tomó por el brazo - te lo explicaré rápido, estaba pensando volver con Mariana

- si quieres regresar con tu ex novia no tienes que darme explicaciones

- no es que quiera, es parte del plan, fingiré que vuelvo con ella para que tu papá no sospeche nada y pueda volver a casa

- no me parece que la utilices así

- ella sabe el plan y esta de acuerdo

- es raro… nunca le caí bien ¿por qué querría ayudarnos ahora?

- eso no importa, lo que importa es que podré volver a casa y tratar de vernos cuando regreses del colegio

- ¡Samantha! – volvió a gritar mi madre

- me tengo que ir

- dime si estas de acuerdo con la idea – lo pensé por un momento, no me hacía mucha gracia ver a Marcus con su ex, sobre todo conociendo a Mariana

- bien de acuerdo - me solté del agarre y salí de los arbustos

- ¿por qué demoraste tanto niña? – mi madre estaba nerviosa, era obvio que mi padre estaba por salir - ¡pero qué te paso!, límpiate y vete a tu cuarto ¡rápido! Antes que tu papá te vea así – le entregué el dinero y fui a mi cuarto, mi hermano aún seguía durmiendo, como lo envidié, a diferencia de él yo no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche, el brillante plan de Marcus me había dejado un sabor amargo, estaba convencida de que no iba a resultar nada bueno de eso… y fue horrible descubrir que no me equivocaba.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

A pesar de haber escrito esta historia hace poco tiempo el cariño que le tengo no se compara con ninguna otra. espero realmente que les guste, por favor dejen reviews, me haria muy feliz leerlos, no les cuesta nada, solo unos cuantos segundo de su tiempo para hacer feliz a esta autora.

gracias a todos por leer mi historia, los vere en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
